Un ramo de rosas
by kitsune-vulpes
Summary: Planes, esperanzas y sueños para el futuro, todos pueden terminar en solo un instante.


Un ramo de rosas.

-El viernes nos reuniremos para jugar un partido de fútbol ¿vienes?-

-Lo siento, pero le prometí a mi esposa que la ayudaría mas con la bebe- Respondió a la pregunta que le hacia uno de sus compañeros de trabajo mientras se despedía, la jornada laboral había terminado y pronto estaría en casa.

-Supongo que tienes razón- Respondió su compañero, el que le había preguntado si participaría en el partido de fútbol –Aun recuerdo cuando mi primer hijo nació, todo fue tan difícil, pero cuando llego el segundo, ya teníamos la rutina armada y todo fue más fácil, la próxima semana ¿Tal vez?-

-Tal vez- Respondió mientras se cerraba la puesta del elevador que lo llevaría hasta el subsuelo del edificio en el trabajaba, hasta los estacionamientos, un lugar oscuro y lúgubre donde nunca llegaba la luz del sol, pero ni ese opresivo y poco iluminado lugar podría destruir su buena disposición, no hoy, mientras subía a su auto, un pequeño coupe de color verde, era un automóvil rápido y maniobrable, diseñado para las calles de la ciudad, pero no era lo que el deseaba, no ahora, ya que su nueva situación imponía cambios, la bebe ya tenia casi un año de edad, y en realidad hacia falta un auto mas grande, pero como todos sabemos esos son los mas caros, pero con suerte pronto tendría el dinero, casi podía saborear ese asenso, le había costado muchos esfuerzos, pero ya casi estaba allí, casi lo había logrado, sus empleadores estaban mas que satisfechos con su desempeño, la meta estaba al alcance de sus dedos.

Pero también al alcance de sus dedos estaba las llaves de ignición, siguiendo una rutina no alterada por meses, metió la llave y la giro, el motor encendió en el primer intento, el auto sonaba con suavidad, evidencia de un motor bien conservado, casi le daba lastima tener que vender ese auto, lo había acompañado por mucho tiempo, muchos buenos recuerdos estaban allí, pero mejores cosas vendrían, eso pensó mientras dejaba el edificio y entraba en las bastas calles de la ciudad, ya era de noche, ese había sido otro día en el que se había quedado trabajando hasta muy tarde, a veces se preguntaba como era que ella soportaba sus continuas demoras, y el modo en que le dedicaba tanto tiempo a su trabajo, descuidando su casa, era muy rara la ocasión en que ella se quejaba, de hecho no se le venia ninguna a la mente, ella siempre había sido un apoyo continuo, una fuente de seguridad , siempre comprensiva, siempre ayudándolo, y ahora que lo pensaba, hacia mucho tiempo que no le hacia saber cuan agradecido estaba por todo el apoyo que ella le había dado, en verdad había sido algo descuidado, una mujer como ella no se encuentra a la vuelta de la esquina.

Mientras conducía por las calles de la ciudad, su mente divagaba pensando en el modo de hacerle saber lo que sentía, hacerle llegar su agradecimiento, una forma de decirle cuanto la amaba y cuan perdido estaría sin ella, el auto solo recorrió un par de cuadras más, cuando de golpe, como una respuesta a su interrogante, allí estaba ante el, una gran y reluciente florería, de inmediato detuvo el auto en frente del local, recordando como cuando eran novios el siempre le hacia este tipo de regalos, sabia que en el fondo eran cosas con poco valor, pero a ella no le interesaban los obsequios, el gesto era lo importante, para ella un ramo de flores, o una caja de bombones mas un "Te amo" valían mas que una gargantilla de diamantes.

Decidido entro, en el mostrador del local vio a una joven erizo de pelo marrón y blusa verde atendiendo -¿En que puedo servirle?- Pregunto la joven.

-Quisiera un ramo de dieciocho rosas rojas, por favor- Respondió él.

La jovencita de inmediato reconoció el anillo en el dedo anular de la mano izquierda de su cliente, y mirándolo con una sonrisa algo maliciosa le pregunto -¿Es para pedir perdón por algo que le hiciste?-

-No, no- Respondió tomado por sorpresa por la pregunta, pero luego se tomo un segundo para pensarlo mejor -¿Sabes?- Exclamo –Tal vez tengas razón, tal vez si le debo una disculpa, por haber sido descuidado y por tomar su compañía, apoyo y amor por sentado-

Y tras pagar abandono el local dejando a la erizo un tanto desconcertada por la respuesta recibida –Es como siempre lo he dicho- Exclamo finalmente la joven con un aire de fastidio –Los mejores ya están casados-

Tras dejar el ramo de rosas en el asiento del acompañante y de volver a poner en marcha el automóvil, retomo el camino hacia su casa, encendió la radio dejando que la suave melodía llenara todo el habitáculo, mientras sonreía como un tonto niño enamorado (Eso siempre le pasaba cuando pensaba en ella) comenzó a tararear la canción que sonaba a través de los alto parlantes, pensando en el momento que llegara a casa y pudiera volver a sentir el suave rose de su cuerpo, su pelo suave y sedoso, sus labios tentadores y llenos de vida, el porvenir sonaba prometedor, pero era un porvenir que jamás llegaría…

Solo a poco mas de cien metros de de donde él estaba dos automóviles calentaban motores en frente de un semáforo con sus luces en rojo, ambos autos aceleraban con fuerza con sus palancas de cambio en neutro, solo para demostrarle al conductor del otro vehiculo que el suyo era mas poderoso, como dos gladiadores los dos automóviles que pronto entablarían una batalla de velocidad estaban rodeado de un pequeño, pero entusiasta grupo de fans de las carreras clandestinas, vitoreando y dando ánimos a su favorito, mientras estos seguían midiéndose, pero no por mucho mas, la luz del semáforo ya había cambiado a amarillo, instante en que ambos corredores movieron sus respectivas palancas de cambio a la primera marcha, y solo un instante después, cuando el semáforo cambio a verde, apretaron a fondo el acelerador, arando el asfalto con los neumáticos, acelerando cada vez mas y mas, llegando con velocidad de vértigo hasta la siguiente intersección, donde un pequeña coupe verde con un ramo de dieciocho rosas rojas en el asiento del acompañante cruzaba, en el peor de los momento, el choque fue impresionante, inundando toda la zona aledaña de vidrio, plástico, metales retorcidos y combustible, mientras en el aire se escuchaba el atronador sonido del impacto, el golpe fue en el peor de los lugares, justo en la puesta del conductor, ni el cinturón de seguridad, ni las bolsas de aire pudieron hacer la diferencia, a veces solo queda aceptar que la situación simplemente esta mas allá de todo control, y veloz e impiadosa la muerte se lo llevo, casi si que él tuviera siquiera tiempo de comprender lo que pasaba, inconciente, aun dentro del vehiculo, con una profundo corte en su frente y daños internos en casi todo sus órganos, pudo respira una vez, dos veces, y tras una tercera exhalación, todo había terminado.

Lejos de allí en una pequeña y acogedora casa en las afueras de la ciudad, ella lo esperaba, ya era tarde y comenzaba a preocuparse, era cierto que muchas veces el llegaba tarde a casa, pero siempre avisaba por teléfono de su demora, y esta vez no había sido el caso, algo preocupada ella estaba sentada en un sillón de la sala de estar, frente al televisor, aunque en realidad no le estaba prestando atención, la bebe estaba en su habitación, durmiendo, la pequeña niña que ambos tanto amaban dormía apacible y tranquila, ajena a la preocupación de su madre, que aun esperaba sentada e incomoda, como presintiendo algo malo, pero sus pensamiento desaparecieron cuando escucho sonar el teléfono, ella sacudió la cabeza mientras se acercaba al teléfono, molesta consigo misma por haberse preocupado, de seguro era él, probablemente para disculparse por la tardanza, pero cuando levanto el teléfono la sonrisa de su rostro se esfumo, púes del otro lado solo escucho la impersonal voz de alguien que se identifico como oficial de la policía, lentamente fue evidente como su rostro de desencajaba mientras el oficial le relataba los detalles de accidente, como lentamente se acercaba al desenlace que ella no deseaba escuchar, pero a pesar de sus deseos el desenlace llego, con un –Mi mas sincero pésame- El oficial se despidió luego de darle los detalles de donde podría recoger el cadáver, "Cadáver" pensó ella, aun lo podía creer, eso era él ahora, solo un cadáver, con un gesto que le extraño a ella misma, le dio las gracias con gentileza al oficial al tiempo que bajaba el teléfono, aun demasiado impactada por la noticia como tener algún tipo de reacción, intento dar un paso, pero sus piernas simplemente no respondieron, haciendo que ella cayera de rodillas, apoyando las manos en el suelo, ella pudo sentir como su respiración se volvía mas y mas pesada, su vista se volvía borrosa, hasta que pudo sentir como una lagrima recorría su rostro, y luego otra y otra mas, hasta que las lagrimas se transformaron en un torrente infrenable, incapaz de controlar su llanto solo se dejo llevar por este, directo al reino de la tristeza y la desesperación.

-¿Por qué?- Pregunto en voz alta -¿Por qué me abandonaste? Prometiste que estaríamos juntos siempre ¿Cómo seguiré adelante sin ti?- las lagrimas que ahora mojaban el suelo eran su única compañía mientras el pesar y el sufrimiento se volvían insoportables, y el rencor cobraba fuerza dentro de su ser, la información del oficial de que el conductor del otro vehiculo también había muerto era ahora una especia de consuelo para ella –Se lo merecía- Exclamo -El se lo busco, pero ¿Por qué tu¿Qué hiciste para merecer eso¿Acaso fue un crimen el vivir toda tu vida sin hacerle daño a nadie¿O acaso fue por que fuiste un padre responsable y cariñoso? No es justo, no lo es…-

Esas fueron sus ultimas palabras antes de que el llanto se volviera tan intenso que ni siquiera le permitió articula las palabras, pasarían varias horas antes de que el dolor y la tristeza menguaran lo suficiente como para permitirle volver a ponerse en pie…

Dos días pasaron de esa trágico incidente, y aunque todo había cambiado, la casa aun lucia idéntica, como ajena a lo sucedido, pero ahora estaba vacía, sin vida, nadie la ocupaba, hasta que el sonido de la cerradura de la puerta principal se hizo claro y audible, y ella ingreso, con su pequeña bebe en brazos, el funeral había terminado, ahora su cuerpo reposaba en un ataúd, bajo la tierra, ahora sabia que jamás lo volvería a ver, todo fue casi tan directo y automático, firmar unos papeles para recobrar el cuerpo, contratar los servicios de una funeraria, después todo había terminado, era como si después de eso el solo fuera una especia de ilusión en la mente de los que lo conocieron, como si jamás hubiera existido, pero en ese momento las vio, sobre la mesa, justo donde las había dejado después de que uno de los oficiales se las entrego, eran las rosas, milagrosamente intactas después de accidente, y aunque el tiempo había hecho que se marchitar un poco, aun conservaban mucha de su belleza original y mientras las sostenía en sus manos, ella comprendió que el ultimo pensamiento que él tuvo fue para ella, que no fue una ilusión, el fue real, su hija era la prueba viviente de su paso efímero por este mundo, su amor fue real, sus sueños y esperanzas también, y ahora dependía de ella que esos sueños no se perdieran, sintió como las lagrimas pugnaban por regresar, pero un pensamiento detuvo esa lagrimas en seco, ahora su hija estaba allí, y tomando a su niña en brazos le dijo –Te juro que jamás me veras llora, te juro que jamás te haré cargar el peso de la tristeza que siento, esa carga es mía y solo mía, en tu vida solo habrá alegría y buenos amigos- concluyó mientras abrazaba a la niña y se decía a si misma –Debes ser fuerte Vanilla, se lo debes a tu hija, se lo debes a él-

Fin.

Bueno, no se que pensaran, este es mi primer fic con un final realmente triste, además también trate de hacer una historia donde no use ni nombres propios ni descripciones físicas de los personajes, bueno, eso es tofo por ahora, espero que mi pequeña pieza halla sido de su agrado, me despido por ahora.


End file.
